Runaan's Hurricane
* 40% attack speed = * 7% movement speed = * 30% critical strike chance = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Secondary bolts do not prioritize champions.Priority * Secondary bolt critical strikes are dependent on the triggering attack; if the triggering attack critically strikes, so will the secondary bolts. Likewise, the secondary bolts will not critically strike if the triggering attack does not critically strike. * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants movement speed. * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * While in possession of , you gain a small floating orb that accompanies you around the battlefield. This orb fires up to two additional missiles, functioning similar to . * Bolts from will not increase the frequency of even when hitting 2 additional targets because Phantom Hit is triggered with On-Action Effects (not with On-Hit ones) and the bolts hitting 2 additional targets still counts as only one On-Action Effect. Hide= |-| Show= * The passive will be triggered by the auto-attacks of any champions classified as . This is an attribute applied to champions that is independent of in-game context, such as proximity to the target or a specific champion's attack animation. ** Shapeshifting champions will trigger the effect while in ranged form only, as they are classified as melee while in melee form and the orb disappears returning when they switch again. ** will not trigger the effect despite his autoattacks having 600/750 range, as Rengar is classified as melee. ** will trigger the effect while is active despite her attacks having no projectile themselves. ** will trigger the effect on both his standard attacks and his attacks, permitted his target is within his personal attack range (i.e. the item will not trigger while attacking targets using his soldier's extended range). ** For effects such as soldier attacks and during , the Runaan Bolts will remain single-targeted. The bolts can potentially damage targets already damaged by the abilities. **Although is officially melee, and simply is given some extra range by his passive, Hurricane works when he is in Mini Gnar mode, and works while he's . * The item not only has a maximum range on its bolts from the main target, but also one centering on your champion. (specific ranges ) * Runaan's Hurricane can be affected by blind, as such the secondary bolts will also deal no damage. * This item's damage scales with your attack damage and not the damage dealt by your attack. As such, it will not scale with , , or other on-action effects. * It will apply life steal and most on-hit effects from items. The effect does not apply on on-hit effects from abilities which apply on-hit effects. 'On-next-attack' effects will only be applied to the primary target. * The following items also apply to secondary targets: ** on-hit magic damage only ** passive ** passive ** ** ** passive ** mana generation (still limited by cooldowns) ** ** (only if the bolts applies on-hit magic-damage) ** (an extra will be spent on each additional target) ** ** ** (only physical damage applied by the bolts) ** ** shield generation ** movement speed ** (each bolt shreds 5 magic resist, while the user gains 5 magic resist for every bolt that hits a target) * The procs from and don't affect the secondary targets, so no triple / procs via Hurricane. The increased attack range from however also affects secondary Hurricane targets, so if you have both Hurricane and all 3 attacks will have slightly longer range from time to time. * The following abilities also apply to secondary targets:Abilities that work ** ** (Pow-Pow and Fishbones) ** cooldown reduction ** passive ** (while ranged) ** ** (lasts after damaging 3 targets) ** (stacks will never generate with more than one target) ** ** ** (subsequent auto-attack animation will not begin until all projectiles land) ** stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** ** * The following abilities do not apply to secondary targets: ** The splash from will not trigger as it is not classified as an on-hit effect. ** and can only be applied to a single target at any one time because of the way it is programmed to fire after attacking. ** will only apply to the primary target. This is to prevent disabling the skill, as bolt stacks can only be applied to a single target at any given time. * Miscellaneous effects that also apply to secondary targets: ** ** * will still trigger the effect while is active. The two missiles fired are unaffected by the ability, and remain single target, targeted missiles. As such, it is possible for an enemy to be damaged by both Twitch's pass-through attacks and this item while gaining two stacks of . * Secondary bolts will not interact in anyway with i.e. it does not stack faster and the on hit damage is not applied ( ) * Attacking turrets will not trigger the effect.Turret aggro * The following items trigger when damaged by the secondary bolts: ** ** (magic on-hit damage only) ** ** ** * The following abilities trigger when damaged by the secondary bolts: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** duration refresh Strategy Compared to the other items building out of , offers 3 assets over its siblings: # Improved teamfight damage. 40% per target might not sound like much, but it adds up. Especially when having utility like or on-hit effects coupled to your auto-attacks, this item's impact is not to be underestimated. # Improved lifesteal. By effectively increasing your attack damage by 80%, your lifesteal is improved as well. As a result, you can heal up faster on minion waves or monsters and are less prone to 's reflected damage. # Improved waveclear. While falling short to strong waveclear potential, it still speeds up your waveclear. However, this might very well be an undesired side effect when buying this item, as it makes freezing waves impossible. This is not a problem after the early game, since freezing at this point is less powerful and you want to push and take out towers as fast as possible. For those three reasons, Runnan's Hurricane is one of the most, if not the most commonly purchased attack speed/crit chance item. There are still, however, some crit-focused champions which do not purchase it. For example, champions which do not have synergy with its passive (e.g. , ),champions which are focused on casting abilities instead of constantly auto-attacking (e.g. , ), or champions which cannot purchase Runaan's Hurricane at all (e.g. , , ). Some on-hit ranged champions like and purchase it because it allows them to apply their on-hit effects in more than one target, even if they are not going to purchase other crit items. Trivia * Runaan's Hurricane is named after Devon 'Runaan' Giehl, an Associate Creative Designer at Riot Games. * The orb that fires the 2 bolts and floats around the champion it's equipped to is most likely a reference to a similar power up in the Gradius games. * The item may have been inspired by the alpha/beta item , which was also a bow, though Hurricane's Alpha effect is unknown. Patch history + + + = ** + + = * Basic attacks deal an additional 15 physical damage on hit. * Wind's Fury bolt AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.1 * Movement speed increased to 7% from 5%. * Lesser bolts now use instead of . ;V5.24 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.22 Reworked * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +5% movement speed. ** +30% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: +15 bonus on-hit physical damage. ** Unique passive - Wind's Fury: When basic attacking, bolts are fired at up to 2 enemies near the target, each dealing 25% AD physical damage. Bolts can critically strike and apply on-hit effects. ;V5.8 * Added Unique passive: +10 bonus on-hit physical damage. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Item cost reduced to from . ;V3.6 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V3.04 * Secondary target radius increased to 375 from 300. * Fixed a bug where Hurricane could target invisible enemies. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * : ** Recipe: + + + = ** +70% Attack Speed. ** Unique passive: Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 + 50% of your Attack Damage. These apply on-hit effects. }} References cs:Runaan's Hurricane de:Runaans Wirbelsturm es:Huracán de Runaan fr:Ouragan de Runaan pl:Huragan Runaana ru:Runaan's Hurricane zh:卢安娜的飓风 Category:Attack speed items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items